The Silver Dagger
by Annabel Leeah
Summary: When James Potter takes a field trip to Romania, he starts expiriencing some...unusual..changes. Vamps, not werewolves.
1. Strange Beginnings

"Okay guys, here we are!"

The voice of Professor Jones, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, woke James out of his daydreams. Reluctantly he grabbed his backpack and managed to untangle his long legs to hop out of the cab.

This field trip was not one he was really looking forward to. When Professor Jones had approached him and the others and told them that they were chosen to go on the extra-credit field trip to Romania, because they were the best in class, he had been excited. He, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Frank, and Alice had been the ones invited, so there would be no annoying Slytherins to ruin it. He and Lily had stopped hating each other at the start of sixth year, and he was eager to get to know her and Alice better. Frank had been close to the Marauders since first year (he was the dorm mate, after all), and of course Sirius and Remus were his two best friends.

He'd even been excited about the trip in general. Defense was one of his favorite subjects, and Romania had a lot to offer about the subject. Plus, Professor Jones was one of the coolest professors at Hogwarts. But staring at the dark, forbidding castle that would be where they would stay, James was beginning to have second thoughts.

Slowly, with many creakings, the door opened, and a absolutely forbidding woman stepped into view. Her hair was set in rigid curls, and she seemed to wear a perpetual glare. Her eyes were suspicious. "You are wizard students?" she asked with a Romanian accent.

Professor Jones nodded. The woman looked at him. "I am Madame Varkolahv," She snapped. "Come with me."

James and Sirius glanced at each other as they made their way up the grand staircase. The house was dark and gothic, but elegant and clean. It was rather like something out of a mystery novel.

Madame Varkolahv stopped abruptly and turned to face them. "Boy's room that way. Girl's room this way. Teacher's room here. One rule at night. Lock rooms. Do not leave." And with that, she whirled around and strode away.

Professor Jones clapped his hands and smiled. "Well, I think it would be best to do as she says. We should rest after such a long flight. Now, tomorrow will be a free day to unpack, get to know the town, and rest for you, while I will try to locate a guide for us. Goodnight!"

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank walked into their room and stopped dead. It was large, richly furnished, and comfortable, but what made them stop was the stunning view offered by the windows. A shadowy wilderness was all that could be seen at this time at night, but a silvery crescent moon could be seen hanging in a sea of clouds. Indigo, purple, royal blue, and inky black could be seen in between the glittering stars.

_Just__like__a__mystery__novel,_James thought before turing to unpack his bags.

Later, James was curled in an armchair deeply involved in an Agatha Christie while Sirius was playing Exploding Snap with Frank and Remus was—of course—exploring the bookcases in their bedroom. Suddenly, a loud grinding noise mae them all jump.

A doorway stood where the bookcase had been.], and Remus was staring openmouthed at the book he'd just pulled out of it.

"A secret passageway—we have to check it out!" Sirius cried before hurtling down the dark tunnel, Remus right behind him yelling something about caution. James and Frank looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

The hallway led to a laboratory—something that reminded James strongly of Sherlock Holmes. Lighting his wand, he gazed at everything until a Sirius called them over.

"Look at this!" He whispered.

It was a knife, small and slender, with a crimson stone the color of blood pressed in the handle. At the sight of the stone, James felt an odd chill run through him, though he couldn't say why.

A sudden creak brought them to their senses. "Hide!" Frank whispered before running to the closet. As he turned to follow, James slashed his hand on the silver dagger. He gasped, but kept quiet as the sound of footsteps filled the room. They all remained quiet until the intruder—probably Madame Varkolahv—left and it was safe to return to the bedroom.

Once safely inside, Remus turned and asked to see the cut. "This isn't so bad," he murmured. "I'll take care of it. _Episky!_" The wound immediately healed.

Discussing the strange laboratory and the silver dagger went late into the night, but even when everyone else was asleep, AJmes found himself tossing and turning. The sound of a wolf howling outside caused him to shot up, gasping, until his pounding heart slowed down and the frantic energy inside him calmed.

He was probably just wired from the strange day.


	2. A What!

Early next morning, James picked at his breakfast. Nothing on the table seemed appetizing, and he was tired.

"Rough night, Mr. Potter?" Professor Jones asked sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure you'll adjust. Now, students, remember, there are some ground rules about the town…"

James tuned out the dull speech, choosing instead to watch Madame Varkolahv. He'd never seen anyone so rigid. She stumbled as she passed him and dropped a pitcher of orange juice.

Instantly James's arm shot out, and he caught the pitcher without spilling a drop.

Madame Varkolahv accepted the pitcher with narrowed eyes and stood back to keep a suspicious eye on everyone.

"Oh! And I believe I've found a reliable guide for us. I will be interviewing her today, but she seems very nice. Her name is Paulina—Paulina's Tours." Professor Jones's voice suddenly entered James's ears again. He cringed inwardly at the picture the professor was showing them—a far-too-perky woman with curly blond hair dressed in bright pink. He wouldn't have thought that someone like that could know anything on the dark creatures and gruesome history that resided here, but sometimes appearances could be deceiving. He'd give her a chance.

After breakfast, Lily, Alice, and Frank went off to look at some marketplace while Sirius, Remus, and James went to explore the town.

Once they were outside, James felt an odd giddiness come to him. Everything suddenly seemed much brighter, more distinct, and sounds seemed louder. His muscles felt stronger, too—or did he just feel lighter? Every motion caught his eye, and though the onslaught of information was unsettling, it was oddly thrilling, much like the feeling he had during a Quidditch game.

As noon approached, Sirius began eyeing James with unease. His friend had been acting strange all day, hearing or seeing or even _smelling _something interesting, then pulling them down a few blocks to see what it was. He seemed oddly curious about everything, almost giddy. A sudden crash made them all whirl around.

A cart had overturned in the street. People were lying on the ground in a confused tangle—including Lily.

Faster than possible, James had crossed the street and jumped over the cart. He effortlessly pulled Lily to her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah…I was just walking when the cart flipped…so I jumped out of the way…"she said, clearly dazed.

James nodded sympathetically. Be then, Sirius and Remus had caught up, panting. "Merlin, Prongs, warn someone when you take off!" Sirius said incredulously. "You okay, Lily?"

"Fine," she answered. "I think I'll go back to the castle. It's probably lunchtime anyway."

"We'll come with you," Remus said. "I'm hungry."

No one noticed the man lurking in the shadows near the grocery store. His beady eyes followed James as they narrowed.

In the evening, after dinner, Sirius found James in the bedroom, lacing up his trainers. He frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," James said absentmindedly.

"What, at this hour?" Sirius demanded. "It's pitch black out there! How will you _see?" _

James shrugged. "It can't be that dark yet. I can see fine. See you later, Padfoot."

Sirius stood openmouthed at where James had gone. He couldn't believe that anyone would be able to see at all, even with a flashlight. Something was going on with James. Possibly something serious.

Well, he'd just do what he always did in times of trouble. He'd ask Remus.

Remus looked up from the book he'd been reading. "I got something."

Sirius, Remus, and Frank had been pouring over the books on strange conditions ever since James had left, and had found nothing. Sirius looked up quickly. "What?"

Remus swallowed nervously. "You said he could see in the dark, hear from a mile away, and run faster than humanly possible, right?" Seeing Sirius nod, he continued. "Well, read what it says here."

_Of all the supernatural creatures out there, none are as mysterious or powerful than the vampire. Capable of superhuman feats of strength, speed, and agility, the vampire is perfectly designed for hours of night. They can see in the dark, their senses are much more perceptive than a human's, and of course their fangs and claws are formidable weapons. The vampire drinks both animal and human blood, and will often spend long nights hunting._

Sirius snorted. "Vampires? Seriously? You think James is a _vampire?_There is absolutely no possible way that could ever hap…" but he trailed off, looking at the picture that Remus was pointing to. He bent down to read the caption.

_There is only two ways a vampire's nature can become activated. First, the vampire is born to a family where the gene is active, and, being born to vampire parents, will be a vampire himself or herself. Contrary to popular belief, a vampire's bite cannot affect the person bitten. A creature's species is ingrained in the DNA, and cannot be changed. However, some vampire families can appear to "lose" the gene, having it become inactive, and can live as humans for centuries before the gene becomes active in a member of this family again. The only way this is possible is for the vampire to cut himself on a blade made from sky silver, with a blood ruby pressed in the handle. These two magical items together produce a powerful aura, which, when coming into contact with the vampire's bloodstream, will reawaken the gene._

The picture showed something they all recognized. It was the silver dagger James had cut himself on in the laboratory.

Remus's voice sounded weak. "So, where did James go again?"

"Out for a walk," Sirius replied mechanically, still stunned.

"WHAT?" Frank cried, jumping to his feet. "Guys, he didn't go for a walk, he went for a hunt! We have to stop him!"

James wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into Lily. He immediately jumped back, apologizing.

"It's okay," she said, smiling slightly. I was hoping to run into someone out here. This place is kind of creepy, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," James replied as they walked. "I think I like it here. Ever since we got here, I've felt…different. Like anything is possible. You know?"

Lily shook her head, but James wasn't looking. Catching sight of a pole running across two buildings, he leapt up and began swinging around it in a circle.

"Hey, Potter, be careful!" Lily shouted, alarmed.

Sirius, Remus, and Frank, having followed James here, were taking turns spying from behind a building. Sirius gasped when he saw James effortlessly let go of the pole and land on his feet.

"What happened? Did he bite her?" Frank whispered.

"No, he stuck the landing!" Sirius whispered back. "Now they're leaving…come on!"

They dashed from the building, around the corner…straight into James and Lily. Everyone fell down in a heap.

"What are you doing?" Lily snapped, clearly annoyed.

Sirius struggled to find a good story. "Professor Jones sent us out to find you…what are _you _doing?"

"Well, we _were _enjoying a nice walk, but if Professor Jones set up a curfew, we'll go back…James? Is something wrong?"

For James had swayed suddenly, bracing himself against the building…then turned and ran full speed down the ally.

"James!" Lily said, alarmed.

Sirius's eyes met Remus's, and he knew that they had seen the same thing—before he ran, James's eyes had flashed gold.

A woman dressed in bright pink was driving slowly up the dirt driveway to Wolfsberg Manor when a figure dressed in black ran past. She braked, but before the car came to a stop, a hand shot out and stopped the car with pure strength before dashing past.

The woman stayed in the driveway a while after that, reflecting on what she'd seen. Before leaving, the boy had been illuminated by the headlights, revealing messy jet-black hair and a panicked expression.

"Well…" the woman said softly, "That was surprising…"

Sirius stopped outside the bedroom, breathing deeply. James was probably in there. After everything that happened today, he _had _to talk to him.

Slowly, he opened the door. The room was pitch-black.

"James?" he whispered. A black shape darted past the window. "James," he said again, louder. "I need to talk to you."

More movement. Sirius took this as a yes and continued. "Look, James, I know something's wrong with you. Right now, everything seems fine…but trust me, it's just going to get worse."

Low growls could be heard from the side of the room. Fear mounting in him, Sirius went for the plunge. "Y-you're a vampire," he said, his voice shaking. "And I'm telling the professor."

Sirius turned to go, but a sharp growl caused him to look back.

James was standing where Sirius could see him, closer to the window. His eyes were glowing gold, his hands were curved into claws, and he was snarling, revealing long fangs. "Run," he whispered, his eyes locked on Sirius.

Utter terror flowed through him. Sirius turned and sprinted down the hallway, but he knew he'd never make it. Suddenly he was yanked back and pushed against the wall—a threat with just a hint of claws.

"Alright!" Sirius yelled, his eyes closed. "I'll do whatever you want! Just—stop! Okay?"

He opened his eyes. James was staring at him with his head cocked, as though recognizing him for the first time. Suddenly he stiffened, then darted down the hallway and out an open window.

Sirius stood there for a long time. _Remus was right, _he thought at last. _My best friend's a vampire._


	3. Captured

Breakfast was rather quiet next morning. Everyone had plenty to say, but they couldn't in front of the professor.

James was exhausted. He looked terrible—pale with dark circles under his eyes. He was also covered in scratches, though you couldn't see those.

Professor Jones looked at him with concern. "Mr. Potter, you haven't eaten anything. Are you all right?"

James turned red. "I'm not really hungry, sir," he mumbled, pushing his plate away.

Professor Jones cleared his throat. "Right. By any chance, did anyone else hear all that scratching and howling last night? Something had the animals all riled up."

James's eyes met Sirius's, and they looked away nervously.

While Professor Jones was meeting with the guide again, and Madame Varkolahv was clipping the garden, James met Sirius out on the driveway. He walked away immediately.

Sirius ran after him. "Hey, Prongs, wait up!" he protested. "Look, I know it seems bad, but everything's going to turn out okay—"

At this, James couldn't hold it any longer. He whirled around.

"_Okay?_" he burst out. "No, it's not going to be _okay. _I am a freak! It will never be okay again, Padfoot! I drained a lynx last night! You know? One of those big cats? They're huge! What if I can't control myself? What if it's you next time, or Lily, or Remus—"

Sirius stopped him. "First of all, you are a freak, but you were a freak before all of this happened and this has nothing to do with it. Second, do you really think we can't handle this? We run around with a werewolf once a month! We'll figure this out. I promise,"

James narrowed his eyes. "How? Locking me in a padded room every night?"

"Research," Sirius said simply. "We found some books. They could tell us how to reverse it, or something. Come on."

James slammed shut the book he was reading. "There is nothing in here."

"Just keep looking,' Remus said. "There's bound to be something."

James shifted restlessly on the couch. Every part of his body ached, and he felt like retching whenever he remembered last night. He hadn't really attacked Sirius, had he?

The thought made his stomach lurch with guilt and fear.

Remus sat up suddenly. "Uh oh. This is bad. Guys, according to this, whatever we need to do to get Prongs back to normal, we need to do it fast. Apparently, a newly activated vampire's gene code is ingrained during his first eclipse."

Sirius blinked. "Gene code? Ingrained? Moony, remember that talk we had about using English?"

Remus gritted his teeth. "It _means _that after the eclipse tonight, Prongs will be stuck with fangs for the rest of his life. Did you find anything we could do to stop it?"

Sirius looked at the book he was holding. "Um, something about how to keep a vampire properly contained for study, and some rather nasty descriptions of different dissections, but nothing on a cure. Wait—this says that 'once activated, the vampire's body will go through a complex and uncomfortable process that will rearrange and cement the DNA. This process occurs either at the first taste of human blood or a lunar eclipse. There is no known way to stop this change from happening and it is impossible to revert the vampire back to human after the mutation has occurred—"

James had heard enough. Ignoring his friends' protests, he rose shakily from his chair and dashed from the room. Stopping at the staircase, he leaned over the edge and took deep breaths, trying to calm his frantic heart.

The eclipse was tonight. _Tonight. _

That left only a few hours to somehow miraculously invent a cure that some of the best wizards through the ages had struggled with. Four, five hours before sunset, maybe an extra half hour for the eclipse. There was no way. How was he supposed to explain this to the professor? McGonagall? Dumbledore? Lily? Oh god—his _parents?_

"Prongs? You okay, mate?"

James looked at Sirius with disbelief. Sirius tuned red. "Sorry, standard question."

James took a deep breath. "Look, Padfoot. I'm not going to dwell on this, because it's against the Marauder code to get all teary and emotional. But we both know what's going to happen, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. This isn't like Moony's furry little problem. I'll handle it myself."

Forgoing the stairs, he flipped over the railing and landed catlike on his feet. "Thanks for helping, though."

Alice walked out of the sitting room just in time to hear James slam the door. She frowned. "What's the matter with James?"

Sirius smiled weakly. "Eclipse?" He offered.

James walked slowly through the village, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, the hood hiding his distinctive raven hair.

What was he going to _do? _

It didn't help that he knew next to nothing on vampires. They drank blood, avoided sunlight, and feared garlic. But he'd been fine out in the sun yesterday.

And judging by last night, he certainly would need blood.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, and was, therefore, surprised when he found himself staring at the iron gate of the town cemetery. Weathered gravestones dotted the sickly grass, odd names of long-dead people peeled out in Russian. James vaulted over the fence and walked slowly down the path, stopping to look at every grave. He'd always enjoyed graveyards…

…just like how he enjoyed anything else strange, dark, or gothic. Looking back, James could have kicked him self, it all seemed so obvious…his penchant for black clothing…red foods…murder mysteries…his unusual reflexes…the love of adrenaline…everything seemed to point to the vampire genes.

Coming to a particular elaborate tomb, James stopped and tried to make out the worn carvings.

Lord Dmitri Alucard

1970-2010

Resciqant in Pace

Alucard…he was the man who had owned the castle. Madame Varkolahv had explained something about him—he had been a brilliant scientist, apparently.

James reflected back on the silver blade that had caused all this. It had been in a secret laboratory…had Alucard been studying a cure? Had he been a vampire in life?

Sirius nervously set the candle he'd been holding on the small table. He was in the secret lab, rummaging through odd specimens and logbooks, trying to find something, anything, that could help his best mate. He didn't care if it came down to chaining James up and force-feeding him poison, he'd do anything any cure described.

He was so involved in his search that he didn't notice the door creak open.

"Boy!"

Madam Varkolahv's sharp snap nearly made Sirius fall out of his seat. His heart nearly stopped when he found her glaring at him with a meat cleaver raised above her head.

"You do not belong here!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius cried, ducking past her and to the other side of the room. "I didn't know where else to look! My friend's in trouble!"

She raised her eyebrows. "I am avare."

Sirius blinked. "You-you are?"

She nodded. "I know vampire vhen I see one. You vant help, come vith me. Ve are in grave danger."

"Danger?" Sirius didn't know what she was talking about.

But she was still holding the meat cleaver, so he decided not to ask questions.

James was still staring at Alucard's grave when he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw Sirius and…Madame Varkolahv?

"It's okay. She's cool," Sirius said, clearly reading James's confused expression.

Madame V studied James out of cool black eyes. She looked sympathetic. "You are vampire kit?"

"Kit?" James asked, puzzled.

"Da, kit. Youngling. Child. Will change tonight?" James nodded, surprised.

Sirius interjected, "Tell him everything you told me. He needs to know."

Madame V looked at the grave. She sighed. "Alucard vas vampire also. I meet him vhen he just kit. Brilliant man. Fought for verevolf rights, you know."

"I didn't know," James said, impressed. Anyone who fought for werewolves wasn't half bad in his opinion.

"Alucard also defended town form vampire hunters. Greedy things, vanting only fame and glory. He vas killed in struggle against one. Now that he is dead, hunters vill take over town. They serve slayer society—vicked cult dedicated to destroying all supernatural creatures. I not know vhat to do to stop them.

"Alucard also develop stabilizer—no, not cure," She added, reading James's hopeful look. "Cure is not possible. Is not disease—is race. But stabilizer end pain of transformation. If stabilizer not injected, pain vill continue for years. Injection vill settle genes."

"Wait," James broke in. "So, I'm going to be a bloodsucker for the rest of my life, but this "stabilizer" will make sure that I'm not trapped as some sort of human-vampire hybrid?"

"Da." Madame V looked at her watch. "Ve don't have much time. Boy, kit, come. Ve need ingredients."

They ran into Lily at the marketplace. She offered to help find the ingredients, although James didn't think she believed their excuses of 'needing potion supplies.' Never less, he was glad for her company.

"Maple leaves…nightshade…ruby dust…ve have," the shopkeeper droned. The store seemed to be a Russian version of the Apothecary, with odd things crammed into barrels everywhere.

"Volf fur…cat's eye…_panthera liqidon…_"

"What is _that?_" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "Tiger blood," he answered, uncorking a bottle.

James's stomach growled. "Don't even think about it," Sirius muttered.

"One thing ve do not have," the shopkeeper added. "Says here, 'hair from one afflicted'"

"Got it covered," Madame V reassured. She started discussing the price of everything with the shopkeeper in Russian.

James moved over to Lily, by the window. She smiled at him. "You never told me what happened last night."

James's stomach gave an unpleasant turn. "Oh, you know…" he said nervously. "Just...didn't feel so great…"

Lily nodded sympathetically. James turned to the window. He felt strange, for some reason.

The sun was going down. James looked at his hand. His nails were sharpening, reshaping themselves as diamond-hard claws. Heart pounding, he looked in the mirror. His irises were a glowing gold, his pupils catlike slits. It was starting.

James shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and slid over to Sirius. "Padfoot," he hissed, "Can you hurry it up?"

Sirius looked at James and tapped Madame V's shoulder. She turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw James.

"Take kit back to castle. Get him out of here," she told Sirius in undertone. "Girl!" she snapped at Lily, who looked up in surprise. "Help me with shopping. Come on!"

Sirius pulled James out the door. "Keep your head down!" he hissed.

Suddenly, the sound of tires squealing filled the air. Sirius yelped as James yanked him back two seconds before he would've been run over.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" the driver cried. She was a blond, perky woman dressed in pink. "I didn't see you! Are you both all right? Oh, of course you are. You're standing right there! I'm Paulina, by the way.

Sirius nodded, still stunned. "Yeah. I'm—"

"Oh, I know who you are!" Paulina said, waving away introductions. "You two are part of the student group I've been hired to guide! Well, I bet you're going to the castle, right? I can take you there! As a make up for almost running you over. We can all get to know each other! What do you say?" She was smiling brightly.

Normally, Sirius would have declined ride form this weirdo, but he looked at James, who was pale and breathing strangely. They had to get to the castle fast. "Sure," he muttered.

James was too preoccupied in Paulina's car to listen to any of her chatter. His insides seemed to be twisting themselves together. Changing was bad enough, but resisting it was exhausting.

A sudden pain in his gums almost made him cry out, his hand flying to his mouth. Gently, he scraped his tongue against his canines. Great, long and sharp. This was bad.

His senses were sharpening as well, until he could hear the rustling of a mouse outside and Sirius's heart pounding. The engine noise was nearly deafening.

A loud CRACK made them all jump. The engine sputtered and the car stopped.

"Okay, stay calm, no need to worry, these things happen," Paulina said. "I'll just nip on outside and see if I can get the car rolling again. Okay?"

"Fine," Sirius muttered.

As soon as she was gone, he leaned forward in his seat, "Can you try to hold it in?" he whispered.

"I'm trying!" James snapped. "It's not like going to the bathroom, Padfoot!"

Unable to sit still a moment longer, he wrenched the door open and hopped out of the car. Sirius followed suit.

Paulina smiled nervously. "Well, we could be here awhile. Don't worry, I called a repair truck, we'll be fine in a jiffy!"

James, however, was staring horrorstruck at the three large figures who had appeared behind her holding wooden staked.

"Um, Paulina," Sirius said, clearly freaking out. "Not to worry you or anything, but there are three really big vampire slayers behind you!"

"Oh sweetie, I know," Paulina said, smiling slightly. "I'm the one who invited them here."

In a flash, James and Sirius were grabbed from behind and stuffed into the trunk. Sirius yelped. The car drove off.


End file.
